Kingdom of Quoraweh
The Land of Quoraweh (QWO-re-way) is a land located on the northeastern wing of The River Kingdom, a tumultuous and lawless land filled with ever shifting kingdoms and fiefdoms. This section of land, once called the Greenbelt, is a land of flat plains, hilly regions called the Kamelands to the east, mystical forest inhabited by capricious fay, and several rivers that empty out into a central lake called the Tuskwater. To the north is the Kingdom of Brevoy while far to the south is the Kingdom of Galt. Quoraweh was founded on 30 Sarenith 4710 by a small group of adventurers conscripted by the Swordlords of Restov, a city located to the south of Brevoy. 'History' Quoraweh was once named the Greenbelt, the northeastern edge of the chaotic nation known as the Stolen Lands of the River Kingdoms. The land itself was free from the shackles of any one kingdom, instead there were many city-states and fringe communities, though many have tried and failed to establish a single solid kingship. The neighboring kingdoms have once tried to claim these stolen lands for themselves, however for fear that such an act would be seen as an act of hostility or a vie for power and would be met with war, none have gone and claimed the lands under any one banner. During the winter of 4709-4710 the Free City of Restov and their Swordlord Captain, Brendon Tallis sent out a charter to claim a portion of the Stolen Lands. Those who would succeed can claim the lands for themselves and establish that section as their own independent nation. Many other charters were sent out from other cities that border the Stolen Lands. Perhaps this was a way to claim the lands for their specific kingdoms without the flag or docent that would be grounds to incite war. During the early spring of Pharast, a group of adventurers set out and attempt to claim the Stolen Lands for themselves, each with their own agendas and reasons to quest. On the 1st of Gozran 4710, the adventurers started their journey on the northern section of the Greenbelt at a modest trading post run by a man named Oleg Leveton and his wife Svetlana. From there, they would travel west by southwest chartering each square mile of the Greenbelt. Shortly after their arrival, they were accosted by bandits who had been running rampant in these lands. As part of their charter called for the quelling of banditry and other misdeeds, the adventurers gladly took it upon themselves to waylay the machinations of the areas reigning bandit gang, led by the enigmatic Stag Lord. They traveled back and forth the Greenbelt, using Oleg's Trading Post as their home base. Doing odd jobs and missions for the local settlers of the untamed wilds they harbored camaraderie and good will to the settlers of the Greenbelt. Among these people were Oleg and Svetlana Leveton, Kesten Garess, Jhod Kavken, the potion maker Bokken, and a retired hunter named Vekkel Benzen. These little jobs consisted of fetch quests or extermination quests that proved challenging to the fledgling party. The charter took two months to complete, ending on the 25th of Desnus which culminated in the extermination of the Stag Lord and his band at the site of what would be present day The Ultimate. Several days after the charter was completed, another charter was sent from Restov, the charter called for the colonization of the Greenbelt under our ruling. With it came more settlers, supplies, and a monetary sum that would help us build the nation from the ground up. A month later, on the 30th of Sarenith, after rebuilding and restoring the castle that once served as the Stag Lord's Keep, the nation of Quoraweh was founded along with it's capital city, The Ultimate. 'Civilization' Quoraweh is no stranger to settlers and civilization. It's tumultuous history as part of the Stolen Lands ensured that the hills and forests are receipt of their share of creatures. Due to the ever shifting monarchies and governments as well as fringe settlers and rampant bandit camps, many traces of once lost civilizations, cities, and camp sites litter the land, only to be reclaimed by new settlers or warlords. During the months before it's founding, the nation of Quoraweh were home to especially rampant groups of bandits gathered together by a shadowy figure known as the Stag Lord. There also exists some non hostile settlers who have made their living with the rich resources brought on by the fields and forests. Among them were tradesmans, sellswords, potion makers, clerics, and foresters. 'Geography and Climate' Quoraweh is a hilly landmass that encompasses the northeastern section of the River Kingdom. Its total area is around 9,548 square miles and compromises of rich grasslands, hilly stretches of land, verdant forests, and a few rivers. On the geographical center of Quoraweh is the Tuskwater, a murky lake where the Shrike River, the Skunk River, and the Thorn River empty out. Swamps and sandy marshes can also be found in Quoraweh, usually bordering the Skunk River and around the Tuskwater. The stretches of grasslands to the north of Quoraweh is a fringe of the vast plains of Southern Brevoy called the Rostland Plains. These lands provide easy travel with minimal dangers save for the natural predators that have made these lands their home. Farms easily flourish in these areas, and cost little to build due to their easy, though they are limited in number. The central to southeastern section of Quoraweh is known as the Kamelands. This area is a rocky and hilly stretch of terrain that houses some of the lands known mines. The Shrike River runs through this section of the kingdom, coming from the northeast from Restov and through the Tuskwater. Mite and Kobold infestations run rampant in these parts, taking up homes and refuges in the nooks and crannies that the hills offer. Farmlands are harder to build but can still flourish, especially near the Fangberries that grown near the edge of the western forest called the Narlmarches. A deep forest lies to the west of the nation where wild animals, bandits, and fay roam. This long stretch of unbroken forest, called the Narlmarches, runs northeast to southwest of the Greenbelt and into the neighboring nations. The source of both the Skunk River and the Thorn River can be found here running south towards the Tuskwater. Though a prospective source of lumber, few have braved to disturb the mysterious forest for fear of fay and foe. A common belief in Golarion is the land known as the First World. An ancient and magical place where the current gnomes of Golarion were said to have emigrated from. There are spots in Golarion that serve as travel points for the First World, where the veil between our world and theirs are the most thin. It is believed that these Narlmarches of Quoraweh is one of these points. Quoraweh is subject to the same climate changes as it's neighboring kingdoms. Mild summers are tempered with severe cold winters, with a crisp spring and fall. The thaw of spring often brings flooding to the swamps that litter the bodies of water in the nation which bring out an infestation of mosquitoes and other pests. 'Import and Export' The nation of Quoraweh is young, and as such has yet to establish it's stable trade base. Many resources remain untapped and can provide potential wealth to the foundling nation. The Narlmarches can be a good source of lumber, the farmlands can provide grain, the Kameland mines can provide gold and silver, and the local fauna can provide furs, hides, bones, and meat. The Shrike River can also be a source of trade with the city of Restov. 'Religion' The few who have settled in Quoraweh bring along with them faiths of all kinds. The land itself is not a rich place to foster any one specific faith, as the government allows for all faiths to be worshiped. Due to the wild and untamed nature of the lands, however, the worship of Erastil, the ancient god of Farming and Hunting is prevalent where tall statues and shrines can be found all around the forest to the west. Of these shrines, one stands out as being the biggest found, the Temple of Erastil deep within the Narlmarches. There are also signs of those who worship more fell, more ancient, and more obscure deities, namely, the Goddess of Extortion and Spite and Hatred, Gyronna. There is also a small cult of people who follow a newer living deity, calling himself The Master. He serves as one of Quoraweh's leaders and has already turned few to his faith, such that a statue of him and his first two disciples now stands in the city of Leveton. 'Statistical Tables' Listed below are the raw statistics of the Nation of Quoraweh. It lists each bonus to it's governing attribute as well as all penalties they are conferring. The edicts and leadership tables follow suit and will list all the bonuses and penalties that they incur. 'Kingdom's Attributes' 'Edicts' 'Leadership'